


The Best Things Come In Small Packages

by 1225VityaxYuuri1129



Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fashion Viktor, I guess this is good ok then, Love, M/M, Possible smut later maybe, Protective Viktor, Protective Yuuri, Yuuri is a doll, Yuuri is a smol bean, doubts, drunk yuuri, idk how to tag, lonely viktor, pls help meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225VityaxYuuri1129/pseuds/1225VityaxYuuri1129
Summary: Viktor is a lonely fashion designer who loves to design doll clothes. Being ridiculed as a kid for liking “girly” things inspired him to grow out his hair and pursue his passion even more. Years have passed and now Viktor is a successful man on top of the fashion world when one day he goes into a tiny doll shop labeled “Yu-Topia” and see the most gorgeous doll. He buys the doll on an impulse and is greeted with a pleasant surprise that causes him some hassles.





	1. At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction  
> Hope ya’ll enjoy it  
> Don't be to harsh

**Chapter One: First Glance**

_A young boy is pushed to the ground by a bunch of bigger kids. “If you like girly things so much you might as well be a girl!” one of them sarcastically says. The young boy sniffles and just gets up. “Stay in the dirt girl” and the boy is pushed back down again. The silver-haired boy is pushed to the ground again and this time a small China doll falls out of his pocket. The boy reaches out for it but before he can grab it one of the bullies picks it up. “Well, well,” the oldest sneers, “ Little Vicky has himself a dolly. Would be a shame if anything should happen to it.” The young boy stares up in shock, “no,” he whispers, “not Guang-Hong!” The bully sneers at his peers and throws the precious doll to the ground and it shatters into a million pieces...just like his heart. The bullies laugh and walk away, leaving the boy to cry alone holding the broken pieces of the doll in his hands. “No!” He sobs, “Now my rag doll Leo will be so lonely.” The boy sniffs and starts to collect the pieces. He gets up to shuffle home. But he has decided that even if it should kill him, Viktor Nikiforov, will love and cherish dolls forever._

**10 years later**

“Are these the best designs you have Mr…?”  
“Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov.” States Viktor with a strained smile on his face. He knew that the fashion world was a rough one to become apart of but the fact was that he didn't want to give an unknown lady his best in fear of the design being stolen. It had happened to him once when he was younger and he had never gotten over it.

The woman glances over at him. “I will politely ask you to refrain from fidgeting Mr. Nikiforov. It makes this conversation very, how to put this, uncomfortable.” Viktor glances at his hands and realize they are messing with his hip long hair. He nods an apology and looks back towards his portfolio.

The woman sees this and with a click of her tongue pulls Viktor’s attention back on her. “We will consider your designs but until then here is my business card. Call me when your designs have more…passion.”

Viktor quietly picks up the card and exits the room. He snorts in disgust. Viktor hates frauds like that woman. He has no idea why he came here in the first place.

Viktor steps outside and hails a taxi. He gives the driver his address and sits back for the ride. He pays the driver when they arrive at his apartment and walks up towards his building.

Smiling, Viktor unlocks his door and is greeted with a familiar site. Clothes and dolls alike strewn across his whole apartment. Viktor grins and sits down at his sewing machine.

People might not like my designs, Viktor thinks, but dolls aren't as judgmental. Viktor starts working on his latest design anything but devoid of passion.

  
**11 more years later**

“Vitya!” Yakov yells, but Viktor is already leaving the building.  
“Sorry Yakov!” Viktor shouts back and quickens his pace. He has had an idea for a clothing line for awhile and couldn't wait to test it out. Viktor sighs and rubs the back of his neck. It was still hard to get use the exposure he felt every time he left his home without a scarf. Viktor had cut his hair a while ago when he started up his very own fashion line called Stammi Vicino. It had been a huge hit and had launched Viktor’s career as a designer. He still likes working with dolls though.

As Viktor walks down the cold streets of Russia he saw a strange sight. A small shop nuzzled away as if it was hiding. Intrigued Viktor walks up to the shop and realizes it specializes in dolls. Even more curious, Viktor enters the shop.

“Oh a customer!” States an older woman, starling Viktor out of his daze, “Can I help you with something?” The woman asks. She looks as if she is from Japanese descent, with kind eyes and a warm smile. Viktor glances around. He hadn't actually thought about buying anything before he came in. His eyes then land on the most gorgeous doll he has seen. The doll as warm chocolate eyes despite being a doll. He has pale skin with raven colored hair that seems to glow in the light of the shop. Viktor is hypnotized. The doll’s eyes seem to twinkle back at him.

“That one.” Viktor breathes and gestures to the beautiful doll. He hears the woman take a shape breath and he turns around to see what's wrong.

The woman wears a sad expression on her face and looks almost wistful. “Ah,” she sighs and walks over to stand next to Viktor. “This one is my favorite. I had always wanted children and I was so happy when I was blessed with a beautiful girl. A couple years later I birthed and even more beautiful boy. Unfortunately he died as a baby and my husband created this doll for me.” Viktor looks over and sees the woman is crying a little. “This doll is named and resembles our lost son.”

Viktor nods solemnly, “And what is his name?” Viktor suddenly wants nothing more than to cuddle with the doll. “His first name is Yuuri and he shares our surname Katsuki.” The woman states, “Well if you really want it buy him, he’s yours.” And the small woman goes to take down the doll.

Viktor is about to finish paying when he asks the woman her name. “My name?” The woman smiles, “My name is Hiroko.”

Viktor thanks Hiroko and starts to leave with Yuuri wrapped under his arm.

“Oh wait one moment please!” Hiroko calls after him. Viktor turns back to see Hiroko standing outside the shop walking up to him. “I *pant* forgot to tell *pant* you something.” Viktor just nods waiting to see where she is going. “Make sure you love the doll lots and lots.” Hiroko states, “if you do wonderful things will happen. But if you don't…” Hiroko looks menacing at him, “terrible awful things will happen. Well that's all!” And she quickly runs back to the shop leaving Viktor to soak up all the information.

What has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a manga


	2. Lots of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is in for a little surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that I read somewhere that a typical Mexican doll is called a rag doll and because Leo is Mexican American it seemed right. Thanks for all the support so far!

**Chapter 2: Lots of Love**

Viktor arrives back in his apartment and is almost knocked over by his adorable poodle. “Makkachin!” Viktor yelps, “Down girl!” He has to hold Yuuri carefully away so he isn’t smashed. Smiling, Viktor pets Makkachin and goes to find a spot in his bedroom for Yuuri to sit. With the utmost care, Viktor clears a spot for Yuuri on his dresser. He places Yuuri down and can’t resist a photo. Viktor opens up Instagram and takes a quick selfie with Yuuri. With that, Viktor get ready for bed and turns in for the night.

**The Next Morning**

Viktor wakes up more refreshed he has been in a long time. He feels peaceful and cheerfully greets the doll he put on his dresser the previous night. That peace was interrupted though, by a certain angry boss. Viktor sighs and picks up his phone, holding it away from his ear in precaution.

“VITYA!” Shouts Yakov from the other side, “Get to work now! Someone is here to see you about your new line of clothing!” Yakov stays on the line until he knows Viktor will come. “Okay okay,” says Viktor with a resigned sigh, “I’ll be there.” Only then will Yakov hang up.

Viktor glances around his apartment one last time before he leaves and by some impulse, kisses Yuuri on his way out. “Bye bye Yuuri~” Viktor says before locking up.

As soon as Viktor walks into his building, he knows something was up. People were looking at him, which wasn't new given his good looks, but know it seemed like he had grown a second head. Uncomfortable, Viktor speeds up in order to make it to Yakov’s office.

Viktor steps in and is immediately met with the harsh glare of the literal face of fashion.

“Uh Lilia!” Viktor says, “What a pleasant surprise.”  
Yakov rolls his eyes and steps up with a blonde teenager.

“Vitya,” Yakov begins, “As you can see this is Lilia Baranovskaya and she is going to help your new line get off the ground.” Viktor blinks in surprise but says nothing. “And this,” Yakov gestures to the young teen, “Is Yuri Plisetsky and he is going to be your apprentice in a way.” The teen snorts and turns his head, shielding his face with his chin length blonde hair.

Viktor nods but still doesn't say anything. Lilia also nods in his direction and Yuri just glances his way. Yakov voices dismissal and everyone leaves the office.

“I look forward to working with you.” States Lilia very professionally.

“Same here.” Responds Viktor.

“Phah,” Yuri spats, “Just don’t get in my way old man.”

“Yuri!” Viktor says exasperated, “I'm only twenty-eight!” Viktor feels like he is going to be having this conversation a lot. He suddenly realizes that his new partner shares a name with his new beloved doll. Viktor chuckles and wonders how Yuri would respond to that.

Remembering his doll made him check his watch. So much time had past since Viktor had seen Yuuri. It made him feel antsy for some reason. Viktor laughs at his own antics. He already has fallen in love with a doll he bought only yesterday.

**Back at Viktor’s House (nobody's pov)**

Something was happening. There was small poof and a gasp of surprise. A little rustling and then the apartment went quiet.

**Back to Viktor because he is the oh so important protagonist of this fanfiction**

Viktor had finally gotten off work and couldn't wait to get home. Viktor hums to himself as he makes his way back to his apartment. He feels inspired and want to use Yuuri as a model right away.

Viktor opens up his door and is shocked to see the state of his apartment. He knows that he is a messy person so he is confused why everything looks so clean.

Viktor hears a thud in the other room and a small yelp. Thinking that Makkachin hurt herself, Viktor rushes into his bedroom only to find the most beautiful man sitting on the floor rubbing his backside.

Startled the young man looks about at him and gives him a small small. Viktor’s heart melted right then and there.

“Oh hi.” Says the young man shyly as if he is embarrassed. Viktor realizes he is staring long then he should and quickly shifts his gaze away.

“Uh hi,” says Viktor very intelligently, “Can I ask what you are doing in my apartment, let only my room?”

The man looks at him confused. “I don't understand,” he says, “Aren’t you the one who brought me into your house?”

Viktor is openly staring now and with sudden clarity he exclaims, “Yuuri?!?!?”


	3. Does this count as a date....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get a little more acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in awhile. End of the year madness and whatnot

**Chapter Three: Does this count as date…?**

Viktor just continued to stare at the man - no - at Yuuri as if he was clearly seeing him for the first time. Yuuri awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. It was at this moment Makkachin thought it suitable to run in the room and tackle Yuuri.

“Makka no!” Viktor shouts, thinking for sure Yuuri will be smashed. Instead Yuuri is just knocked over and laughing at the dog’s crazy antics.

Viktor runs a hand through his hair to calm his beating heart. He thought for sure he would have lost Yuuri. Viktor snorts, it’s clear he is smitten. Viktor then sighs. It is clear that he really is a hopeless romantic at heart.

A small grumbling sound is heard throughout the apartment. Yuuri blushes profusely and Viktor just blinks in surprise.

“Oh! Forgive my rudeness! You must be absolutely famished!” Viktor exclaims and then hurries toward his kitchen. Yuuri is still blushing and holding his stomach.

“Some food might be nice…” he mumbles, to embarrassed to say much else. There is a loud crash and Yuuri sees tendrils of smoke coming out from the kitchen. Worried, Yuuri gets up to see where all the commotion was coming from. Yuuri walks in only to see Viktor trying to put out a small fire.

“Viktor!” Yuuri shouts in surprise. Viktor glances up almost ashamed. Yuuri quickly rushes over and puts out the flames. Viktor stands back to enjoy the view. He shakes his head. Feeding Yuuri was more important right now.

“Sorry Yuuri. I’m not use to having people over so I usually order takeout and I’m really bad at cooking. You must be so hungry. Yuuri please forgive me!” Viktor rushes out, becoming redder by the minute.

“Viktor,” and Viktor feels a warm hand touch his face, “It’s fine. No one else has gone through this much effort just to feed me.” The hand is removed and Viktor glances up to see Yuuri looking downcast at the floor, “Because everyone leaves me eventually.”

Viktor is about to reach out when Yuuri slaps the side of his face. Startled Viktor flinches back and Yuuri looks determined.

“Never mind all that please.” Says Yuuri, “Tell you what. I’ll just make us some food.” Viktor just nods and goes to the side of the counter.

 

Viktor is entranced as he watched Yuuri glide around the kitchen as if he belongs there. He pulls out ingredients that Viktor didn't even know he had.

Viktor blinks as a steaming bowl of something is placed in front of him. Yuuri glances up nervously.

“It's a pork cutlet bowl.” Yuuri’s gaze is distant, “I remember learning how to make this once. A long time ago.” Viktor smiles and leans forward to take a huge bite.

“Vkusno!” He says with flourish, startling Yuuri in the process. Viktor doesn't notice and starts scarfing down the bowl. In only a couple minutes the katsudon is gone. Yuuri smiles and finishes his a few moment later taking delicate bites.

Viktor stares at Yuuri and wants to ask him so many things. But he looks so unreachable in the pale light.

Viktor coughs lightly to draw Yuuri’s attention.

“Yuuri,” Viktor begins lightly, “How long were you a doll for?” Yuuri blinks in surprise. Most people didn't care about him.

Yuuri thinks carefully, “I believe I was created….” - Viktor inwardly cringed at the word created, being reminded that Yuuri wasn't human - “twenty three years ago.” Viktor nods. He himself was only born a couple years before that.

A cell phone interrupts this fragile moment. When Viktor doesn't make a move to pick it up Yuuri tells you to pick it up.

“But it's only work,” Viktor starts ready to launch into a full excuse.

“Viktor,” Yuuri interrupts, “It is because  it’s your work that you should answer.” Sighing Viktor goes to pick up his phone.

“Vitya,” Yakov says on the other line, “Tomorrow is when Yuri is going to learn the basics of how to get around our building because it is so big.”

“Okay,” Viktor replies, “Am I supposed to ‘show him the ropes?’”

“On the contrary. Vitya, take the day off. Your new line isn't going to be discussed until next week so go somewhere to get some ideas. You better have them by our next meeting.”

“Will do Yakov.”

With a satisfied humph, Yakov hangs up.

Viktor suddenly has a brilliant idea. His inspiration is right in front of him, in the form of a gorgeous man.

“Yuuri,” Viktor begins cautiously, “I’m sure it's been sometime since you've been around the city being a doll for a little while.”

Yuuri nods thoughtful, “Last time I was not a doll was about four five years ago?”

“So it would be my privilege to take you around. Maybe get a bite to eat or something…?”

Yuuri smiles so bright Viktor is momentarily blinded.

“I’d love too.”

Relieved Viktor says something about making up the guest bed. He leaves the room feeling lift then he has in years.

**A couple minutes later**

“Yuuri?” Viktor walks back into the living room to find Yuuri watching the television, “Why is it that you’re human sized?”

Yuuri chuckles and sits up to speak, “When someone loves me, whether it be my looks or style of doll, I come alive due to their affection. But it never lasts. When they find out they call me a monster and I lose all that love. You were that fastest person to love me so quickly.”

Viktor just nods. He notices Yuuri’s downcast eyes and his heart breaks a little. He vows that tomorrow he will make Yuuri the happiest man, doll, person in all of St. Petersburg.

“Viktor…” Yuuri asks timidly, “Whatever we’re doing tomorrow…”

“Yes?”

“Does this count as a…. as a….d-date?”

Yuuri is blushing furiously and Viktor can feel his own face warming up as well.

“I-I guess it is…?” And with that Viktor runs away and throws himself on his bed, flopping on Makkachin causing her to yelp and run away.

A date…. This should be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 is gonna get really fluffy. Chapter 5 is where things will get more heated *wink wink*


	4. Alcohol Can Make or Break a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go on a "date". There might be some alcohol involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date date date! Yay for fluff! *hangs head* I know...I suck at summarys. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Viktor and Yuuri on a date? New characters? What could be better. There are some tiny spots where it is Yuuri's point of view to give you more insight on his character. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Four:** **Alcohol** **Can Make or Break a Man**

An alarm clock goes off and Viktor groggily pushes snooze. He looks over only to see that it is already 8:00! Viktor mentally curses himself, he is normally an early riser. What made today so different? Oh yeah. He was going on a date with Yuuri. Viktor giggled and rushed around his room to get ready, trying not to step on Makkachin in the process.

Viktor froze where he was and took in the view in front of him. Yuuri was bustling around the kitchen preparing a basic breakfast. He was humming a gentle tune and had an apron on. Yuuri was spinning around when he spotted Viktor.

“Oh,” he said startled, “G-Good morning V-Viktor.” Viktor smiled warmly at the blushing man and went to take a seat at the small table.

“Morin’ Yuuri~” said Viktor, unable to hold back his smile, “You know you didn’t have to make breakfast for me.” Yuuri blushes and starts stuttering again. How adorable.

“O-oh were you g-going to show m-me a good place for breakfast t-this morning…?” Yuuri says, hopeful and nervous at the same time. Viktor laughs a little at Yuuri’s antics.

“Not really,” Viktor says, “I thought we would start with a drive around the city and do some shopping for you. Then most likely a nice dinner. And if there’s time, we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie or something…?” Viktor feels butterflies in his stomach. Truthfully he had planned out the date in his head place by place all of last night. It was part of the reason he had a late start this morning.

Yuuri smiled, “And what about lunch?” Viktor froze once again, he wasn’t really sure what they were going to do for lunch. He just thought they would just eat at a small cafe.

“That sounds nice.” states Yuuri. Viktor hadn’t even realized he had spoken out loud. Viktor blushes. This sweet man had turned him into such a mess so early in the morning.

-

After finishing their breakfast, Viktor devouring his and Yuuri chewing slowly, the lovely pair made their way down to Viktor’s car. Yuuri is no longer wearing an apron and Viktor sees Yuuri wearing his clothes. Viktor is so caught up in his excitement, because who wouldn't want a gorgeous being wearing your clothes, he doesn’t even notice Yuuri stopping in front of hin. Yuuri had stops short when he sees the car. Viktor turns back concerned.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks, afraid that Yuuri isn’t good with cars, “We can take a different mode of transportation if you are uncomfortable…” Yuuri shakes his head quickly.

“It’s just…”

“Just what?” Viktor asks, confused.

“It’s so pink!” Viktor blushes almost as bright as his car. He mumbles something, probably an apology, then opens the passenger door.

“After you.” Now it's Yuuri’s turn to blush. He quickly gets in and Viktor hopes in after. And they are off to see the wonders St. Petersburg holds.

-

Viktor and Yuuri have a through drive through the magical city, with Viktor pointing out all the historical spots. After a few more minutes of just leisurely driving, Viktor parks the car near a certain store. Yuuri squints up at the sign trying to comprehend the Russian written there. Viktor smiles at the adorable man and grabs his hand.

“It’s a glasses shop.” Yuuri looks up in surprise. “I have a good ophthalmologist friend who owes me.” Yuuri doesn’t say anything and just follows Viktor inside. No one had gone this far for him.

As Viktor is waiting by the front desk, Yuuri decides to ask him something, “Viktor…? How did you know I needed glasses?” Viktor fidgets, nervous under Yuuri’s gaze.

“I, um, saw that you were having issues reading ingredients on the sides of items in my kitchen. I only assumed that - Oh. Please don’t tell me it was just because you can’t read English that well. Oh geez, I’ve made a big fool of myself, I’m so sor-.” Viktor is cut off when Yuuri puts his hand up. He is blushing furiously.

“Viktor, I… I do need glasses. It’s just that my previous, um, caretakers didn’t pay that much attention to me and didn’t buy me anything unless I brought it up. So I’m touched that you care so much, but this is really too much-.” No it is Viktor’s turn to stop the other party.

Just as Viktor was about to tell Yuuri how much he wished he could spoil him, Viktor’s friend chooses to come out.

“Vitya!” the old man exclaims and pulls him into a hug.

“Nikolai!” Viktor responds, “Long time no see!” Yuuri watches the exchange feeling like he was invading a “father son” moment.

“So what brings you to my humble workplace?” Nikolai asks.

“My friend here,” Viktor gestures to Yuuri, “is in desperate need of some glasses.” Nikolai nods and motions for them to follow him back into his office.

-

After trying on several different types and colors of glasses, Yuuri settles on a nice pair of blue-rimmed glasses. Viktor nods his approval. He can't help but appreciate how cute Yuuri looks right now.

Yuuri calls over Nikolai.

“I’ll take these ones please.” Nikolai smiles and rings them up.

Viktor is paying when Nikolai speaks up, “You know, my grandson recently got into the company you work at.”

“Oh really?” Responds Viktor genially interested, “it's not an easy place to get into. What's his name?”

“Yuri Plisetsky. He’s been working under Lilia Baranovskaya for a couple years now.”

“Oh!” Viktor exclaims, “I know him! He is to be my assistant until he can make it on his own in the company.”

“Take care of him. I know he is a little rough on the edges but he is really a good kid.” Viktor nods and waves at Nikolai as he and Yuuri head to their next destination.

-

As Viktor pulls into the next stop he spots a long line.

“Viktor, what is this store?” Yuuri asks, nervous around so many people.

“It’s a place where you can buy a phone.” Viktor responds, “I’m assuming that being a doll limits your time to have worldly possessions of your own.” Yuuri gives Viktor the brightest smile he has seen. Viktor returns it and together they walk into the store.

After deciding on the type of phone, Viktor and Yuuri are going back on forth on what phone case to pick out. Viktor wants Yuuri to get a brown one with a giant poodle on it. Yuuri prefers a plain light blue one with zero designs on it. A worker comes over to check on the predicament.

“Oh!” She exclaims, happiness apparent on her face, “If you both feel so strongly about those cases what about this one?” She holds up an adorable blue case with tiny poodles dotted across.

“Perfect!” Viktor and Yuuri shouted at the same time. The worker smiles and leads them to check out. Yuuri inists to pay but Viktor reminds him that he doesn’t have any money. Yuuri blushes and looks down. Viktor sighs. How could one man be so adorable? Viktor thanks the worker for her help and guides Yuuri out of the store.

“Where are we going next?” Yuuri asks.

“Shopping to get you some clothes. I mean don’t get me wrong, you look amazing in mine but you should have your own belongings.” Yuuri blushes for the umpteenth time today. Viktor can’t help but feel satisfied. He decides it is his mission to make Yuuri blush. It looks so cute on him.

-

Yuuri does a dramatic pose in the latest outfit Viktor and he had chose. Viktor claps and whistles and watched that wonderful blush dust Yuuri’s cheeks.

“And we’ll take that one!” Viktor says to the lady helping them pick out clothes. The lady smiles and leads them over to their huge piles of clothing. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s arm. Viktor glance down.

“Viktor this really is too much.” Yuuri says, clearly embarrassed about how much Viktor was giving him, “I only really need a couple pairs of clothes.”

“Nonsense Yuuri. Only the best for my new roommate.”

“Roommate…?”

Viktor scratches his head nervously, “Yeah… I kinda just assumed that you were going to be staying with me for a while until you get back onto your feet.”

“Viktor.”

“And we can stop at the bank if you want to get you money. Or if you want a job or something?”

“Viktor.”

“But I mean I don’t really mind if you stay for as long as you want but-”

“Viktor!” Viktor looks up to see a slightly distressed look in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Sorry I was rambling again wasn’t I?” Viktor apologized.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri says, It’s just that… Nevermind. We can talk about this later.”

An awkward silence fills the air and Yuuri coughs slightly, “Why don’t we go get some lunch?’

“Sounds great!” Viktor says. He grabs the bags of clothes and runs out to the car to put them away.

-

Yuuri and Viktor walk down the street to a cafe Viktor had looked up a couple minutes ago. The awkward tension from before is gone and they are walking in comfortable silence. They arrive at the cafe and Viktor holds the door open for Yuuri like the gentleman he is. Yuuri blushes and mumbles a thank you. Viktor practically beams at the sight.

They go to sit down at a table by the window and fail to notice and young man looking at them.

“What do you want to eat?” Viktor asks Yuuri. Yuuri shakes his head and Viktor is confused.

“Viktor, you have already done so much for me. Let me go order the food.” Viktor smiles and hands Yuuri his credit card.

“Here. I would like to have a small turkey sandwich and an iced coffee.” Yuuri nods and hurries up to the cash register to order for the two of them.

The man who was looking at them earlier decides to make his move. He saunters over in a very sexy manner and takes the seat across from Viktor. Viktor being occupied on his phone doesn’t notice who sat across from him.

“Well that was…” Viktor glances up only to see a man with bright green eyes and short blonde hair. He is surprised to see his best friend and old lover Chris Giacometti sitting across from him.

“Chris?!” Viktor says in surprise, “What in the world are you doing here?”

“What?” Chris says, feigning innocence, “Can’t a guy see his best friend?” Viktor shakes his head at Chris’s behavior. He missed this.

They chatted for awhile about trivial things like how life has been and what they’ve been up to.

-

During all of this, Yuuri is watching the conversation as he waits for the food. He feels uncomfortable again because he feels like he is invading Viktor’s life. The food is finished and Yuuri walks back with the food in hand and a fake smile plastered on his face.

-

Viktor looks up when Yuuri arrives with the food. He notices that there is a strained smile on his face and makes a note to address this later back at his place.

“Yuuri!” Viktor says, “This is my best friend Chris!” He gestures to Chris and sees him running an eye up and down Yuuri. Viktor can feel himself bristles and he can tell Chris noticed this too. He gives Yuuri a flirtatious smile and gives Viktor a small kiss on his hand.

“Well I’ll see you around Viktoooor.” Chris says, drawing out the “tor” in Viktor and he walks away swinging his hips.

Yuuri sits down and they start to eat quietly.

“Don’t mind Chris,” Viktor says, “that’s just the way he is.” Yuuri nods relaxing a little.

-

Yuuri won’t say anything but he felt uneasy around Chris. There was something about him that made it seem like there was a huge gap between Yuuri and Viktor. It was obvious the had been together before. Yuuri hung his head as Viktor drove them to their next spot. Chris was so… so much better than he was. Why did he think Viktor would ever be interested in him?

-

The car ride to the movie theater was tense and Viktor didn’t know what was wrong. Perhaps Chris had made Yuuri uncomfortable. Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s leg to reassure him. Yuuri smiled at the gesture and relaxed into Viktor’s touch.

-

They arrived at the movie theater and watched an action/romance movie. Viktor was tearing up towards the end when the hero lef this love behind so he could save her. Yuuri wasn’t as emotional but he enjoyed the movie immensely.

As they were walking out of the theater talking about their favorite parts and what they thought was too much, Viktor got a text from the restaurant he made reservations at.

Yuuri and Viktor started walking over and once again Viktor opened the door for Yuuri. And once again Yuuri blushed. This was too much for Viktor. Next chance he gets he is going to take a photo.

-

The restaurant was lovely and Yuuri eat all of his food only stopping when he caught Viktor staring at him.

“W-what?” Yuuri asked nervous.

“Nothing. You are just so adorable. Every time you eat something you like your face lights up like it’s your birthday. You are the most gorgeous human being on this Earth. I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Is what Viktor would like to say but this was only the first date. Viktor froze mid-bite. The first date… does that mean he thinks there will be more? Of course he wants more with Yuuri but he doesn’t know if Yuuri wants it.

“Viktor?” Viktor looks up to see Yuuri looking concerned.

“Y-yes? Sorry I was thinking about the future.” Yuuri smiles and returns to his food.

Viktor calls over the waitress and whispers something to her. She giggles and runs off to the kitchen.

“What did you tell her?” Yuuri asks.

  
“Oh nothing, I just asked her for their best wine.”

“Viktor you shouldn’t have. Plus I can’t handle my alcohol well and I’m sure I’m a horrible drunk.”

“Nonsense.” As soon as Viktor says that the waitress comes back with wine. Viktor pours a cup for both of them and raises his glass in a toast.

“To your first day of official day back as a human!” Viktor toasts. Yuuri also raises his glass.

“Here, Here!” And they both down their drinks.

-

It’s clear that Yuuri has had too much to drink. He is clinging onto Viktor and is talking about how pretty Viktor is.

“Okay Yuuri. I think it’s time to go home.” Viktor says, trying to restrain himself.

“But Vicchan…” Yuuri whines, “I’m not sleepy.” Viktor is trying his best to ignore him and drags Yuuri to the car.

Yuuri is whining and shifting around in the car the whole time.

-

They had finally arrived back at Viktor’s place and Yuuri was so out of it. Viktor couldn’t take it. He leaves all the bags in the car and carries Yuuri up to his bedroom. As soon as Yuuri is set down on the bed he starts to take off his clothes. Viktor blushes and stops Yuuri.

“Y-yuuri!” What are you doing?!” Viktor asks, still blushing having seen Yuuri’s toned abs.

“It’s hoooooot.” Yuuri complains and goes to take off his shirt again.

“Yuuri you can’t do that!” Viktor yelps. His self-restraint is about to go out of the window.

But Yuuri won’t talk no for an answer and took off his shirt and then started towards his pants. At this point Viktor couldn’t take it.

Yuuri smirked seeing Viktor’s flustered reaction. He grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and dragged him down. With lust filled eyes, Yuuri leaned down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heated stuff coming but not too heated. Viktor is about to find out more about Yuuri's dreaded past. Also I will be changing some of the characters personalities to better fit this Fanfic's plot so I am sorry before hand when I make one of the nicest characters an asshole.


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Might Behind Us but That Doesn't Mean it Doesn't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor goes into work and Yuuri reveals his dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend because she gave me inspiration for one of the cute moments in this chapter and has been supporting me nonstop on this fanfiction. Love you!

**Chapter 5: The Past Might Behind Us but That Doesn't Mean it Doesn't Hurt**

Yuuri leans down to give Viktor a heated kiss but before he could get anywhere Viktor stops him. Yuuri looks confused. His eyes start tearing up and soon he is sobbing.

“Yuuri, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Viktor asks. This was not the response he expected.

“Do you *hic* not like *hic* me?” Yuuri sobs.

“Oh, baby, no that’s not it at all. I just don’t want you to regret this later.” Viktor calmly says, “I want you to be conscious of your choices. I just want you to really want this.”

Yuuri sobs into Viktor’s arms, “But he said no one would love me unless I do this.” Viktor is shocked. And angry. Who ever told Yuuri that was gonna pay for making his Yuuri feel like that. Viktor was about to face him when he hears steady breathing. He looks down and sees that Yuuri is peacefully sleeping. All that alcohol and crying has knocked him out cold. Viktor smiles sadly and puts a blanket over Yuuri’s beautiful form.

He leans down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “Drunk, sober, or doll, I love you no matter what.” He kisses Yuuri’s forehead and goes to his bedroom. Tomorrow he has to go back into work. He hopes Yuuri can manage on his own for the majority of the day.

**The Next Morning**

Viktor hears movement from the other room and pokes his head in to see his sleeping beauty. He smiles and ducks back into the kitchen to finish what he was making. Yuuri shuffles in the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He is very tried and clearly hungover. Yuuri sits down and Viktor makes his way over.

“Coffee?” Viktor asks, setting down his own cup. Viktor smiles when Yuuri’s head pops up but can see the panic in his eyes. It’s clear that Yuuri remembers last night’s events and is scared out of his wits.

“I can make you some if you would like?” Viktor asks calmly yet softly. Yuuri nods and lies his head down on the table. Viktor makes the coffee and brings over some toaster pastries.

“Sorry about the food. You should know by now that I can’t cook.” Yuuri smiles at that and Viktor knows he is remembering his first night here.

“Listen Yuuri, I have to go to work now so you need to have to ‘hold down the fort’ as they say.” Yuuri smiles at Viktor’s cheesiness but nods anyway. Viktor gets up to go get ready.

-

Viktor is about to leave for work when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Yuuri standing there with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Uh Viktor, is it okay if I go shopping? I couldn’t help but notice the fridge was getting really empty.” Viktor smiles the widest he can.

“That would be great! Thank you Yuuri!” Yuuri blushes and Viktor can see this is Yuuri’s way of trying to make up for last night. Viktor waves and runs out the door so he won’t have to face Yakov’s wrath.

**At the Office**

Viktor walks into his office and sees Yuri sitting in his chair. Viktor stops short and stares at him.

“Can I help you, Yuri--” Viktor suddenly gets a brilliant idea. If there were two Yuris then one would have to have a nickname. He frowns because Yuuri suits the doll. Yuri it is then.

“--O” Viktor finishes.

“Excuse you?” Yurio spats, “That's not my name old man.”

“Well it is now. I just happen to know another Yuuri and there needs to be a difference between the two.” Yurio just rolls his eyes and hands Viktor a bunch of paperwork.

“Lilia wants this done by lunch.” Viktor groaned. It was going to be a long day.

-

Viktor is furiously scribbling down everything he needs Lilia to approve of. Viktor smiles and looks at the papers around him. On them are ideas of his next clothing line. Yurio walks over and looks over his shoulder.

“What even is that?” Yurio asks, curious as a cat but sharp as a knife.

“These are my new designs for my next line. I call them Eros and Agape. They are both love but one is sexual and the other is more pure.”

“Yeah whatever old man. Just get them finished so Lilia and Yakov can look them over.”

“Yes sir, Yurio.” Viktor responds back sarcastically. Yurio scoffs and returns back to his desk. Viktor smiles to himself. The clothes were inspired by his precious Yuuri, who was as pure as Agape but had a dark, sexual Eros within him. Viktor shivers and then scolds himself. Someone caused Yuuri to feel he had to be like that. And Viktor will get to the bottom of it.

-

There is a knock on the door and both Viktor and Yurio look up from their work.

“Come in!” Viktor shouts and turns back to his work. The door opens and in walks two people. Viktor glances up and feels a smile break across his face.

“Mila! It's been too long!” Viktor exclaims. Mila is his childhood friend and the only person who understood his obsession with dolls.

“Vitya! I missed you too!” Mila laughs and rushes to hug Viktor.

“I have some people I want you to meet.” Mila states and then rummages through her rather large bag. She makes a noise of triumph and pulls out a medium sized doll with caramel skin and the prettiest purple eyes.

“This is Sara,” Mila says proudly, “and she is my top model for the new designs I have. I'm calling the line Serenade for Two.”

“Oh really?” Viktor responds. Mila had been in a slump for awhile now and he is so happy that ‘Sara’ got her through it. He smiles faintly and remembers Yuuri and the numerous designs scattering his desk. Mila beams at him and gently puts Sara back in her bag. Only then Viktor notices the second person who came in with her. Mila sees that and gestures to the man in a half-assed way.

“Oh and that's JJ. He was interested in investing in your new line. He has a whole business called ‘The King’, stupid name if you ask me but it's his business.” The man steps forward to shake Viktor's hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nikiforov. I look forward to working with you.” Viktor smiles and shakes hands with him.

“The pleasure is all mine and please just call me Viktor.” JJ nods and his phone starts going off. He gestures that he will be back in a minute and leaves to take his call. With JJ occupied for the moment Mila decides to share her ideas for the near future.

“We should all get together!” Mila says excitedly, “We can bring our dolls and have a mini fashion show! It would be so much fun!” Viktor agrees but knows Yuuri might not be as thrilled. He’ll talk about when he gets home.

“Cool. Text me if you can come. Maybe it should be in a couple of months so we can get all of our ideas off paper and turned into fabric.” Mila winks and Viktor chuckles.

Yakov comes into the office to yell at everyone to buzz off and get their work done. Mila quickly scuttles away and drags JJ with her.

“See you then Vitya!”

Smiling, Viktor sits down to put some final touches on his designs.

-

Viktor's long work day was finally at an end. He quickly texted Yuuri that he was heading back. Viktor had finished gathering his papers when he felt his phone buzz. Yuuri had texted him back stating that his day had been uneventful and he walked Makachin. Viktor grinned and waved to Yurio as he headed out. Yurio only rolled his eyes and Viktor blew kisses back. Finally he was on his way to see his precious doll.

**At the Apartment**

Viktor entered his apartment and was welcomed with a heavenly scent. Viktor followed his nose to the kitchen where he sat Yuuri working on dinner. He couldn't contain himself and crept behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri yelped and swiveled around.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri said, surprised.

“I'm home…” Viktor said in a slow voice.

Yuuri blushed and waved Viktor towards the table.

“Go sit down, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Viktor smiled and sat down ready for Yuuri’s unearthly meal.

-

Dinner was just as good if not better than what Viktor thought. But now dinner was over and Viktor need to talk to Yuuri about the meetup Mila wanted to do.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called from the family room, “We need to talk about a couple things right now.” Viktor heard scrambling from the other room and Yuuri walked in. He looks sad as if expecting bad news. Viktor’s eyes widen when he realizes that Yuuri thinks he is going to be kicked out.

“Ok Yuuri first off you are not going anywhere.” Viktor can see Yuuri relax into his seat, “I just wanted to tell you that one of my childhood friends wants to meet up with our dolls and put on a mini fashion show to text our new outfits for the company.” Yuuri nods slowly.

“And are you asking me permission?” Yuuri asks, curious as why Viktor would not just decide without him.

“Yes I am. I know your past can't be the prettiest and I want to try to include you in activities that concern you.” Viktor quickly rushes out. Yuuri’s head drops and Viktor mentally slaps himself. Of course Yuuri’s past would be a sensitive topic.

“Viktor… I'm touched that you want to do that. I'll go to see your friend with you. But I don't think it's fair that you don't know about my past. It is a dark one but if I'm going to be living here I want us to be honest with each other.” All Viktor could do was stare. He never thought Yuuri would be this open so soon in their friendship. And Yuuri begins to tell the bitter tale of his past.

(Authors note: here it goes! Deep breaths and I'm sorry about this personality swap :/)

**Yuuri’s Point of View**

_I was created in a small shop named Yu-Topia in a small town in Japan. My creator was a tender woman by the name of Hiroko. She had so much love that it must have been transferred to me. It allowed me to turn human whenever someone loves or lusts after me enough. The problem was Hiroko never loved me like that so I remain a silent doll in her shop._

_My first owner bought me five years after I was made. She was a nice girl named Yuuko. In my head I called her Yu-chan. She was very nice and played with me very gently. Her love for me slowly grew and in a few months I was able to transform into my human form, though it looked younger to match Yuuko’s age. I waited until she came home from school to reveal myself. But as soon as I did reveal myself to her she called me a monster and hit me until I was forced to turn back into a doll. Yuuko convinced her mom to take me back to the shop. I was patched up and I fell into deep slumber._

_Thirteen years passed and Hiroko plus her family moved to Detroit for more customers. My second owner and the person who had me before you was a young man by the name of Phichit. And he was anything but nice nor kind. He was the type to lust not love. His lust was strong enough to enable me to transform but I was scared to. Eventually I did because shortly I am able to transform I need food like anyone other human._

_So I revealed myself to him. Big mistake. He immediately came onto me and forced me into a sexual relationship. He took my first time and tied me up for weeks with minimal food and water. He invited his college friends over and they forced me to have sex with them over and over and over again. I could feel cracks form on my face and other unspeakable places._

_During sex he would whisper to me that he was the only one who would would accept me as I was. He would say that people would only love me if I made love to them as I do. I broke I couldn’t say no to anything he did to me. Again and again I couldn't do anything. Phichit had broken my physical body and my spirit. I thought I couldn't take anymore._

_Phichit was always drinking. He would come home drunk and rape me until morning. One day he went out drinking with his sick friends. He went over his limit and tried to drive back. Instead he got into an accident and was rushed to the hospital._

_I quickly gathered what little I had, which was just the clothes on my back. I rushed back to Yu-Topia and found my limbs stiffening. I made it to the front of the store just as I changed back to a doll. Hiroko found me and fixed me up inside. Two years had past since I last saw her. I fell into sleep again._

_Two more years past and Hiroko decided to move the shop to St. Petersburg for more exotic customers. And a few months after we moved you came along and found me and have loved me unconditionally since._

Viktor was dumbstruck. Yuuri’s past was much much worse than he thought it would be. Viktor looked up and found Yuuri silently crying. Viktor heart broke at the terribly sad sight. Just as silent as Yuuri, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug and did not let go for the rest of the night.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said, “I want to replace your bad memories with good ones.” Yuuri turned his tear streaked face to watch Viktor's.

“Yuuri…” Viktor took a deep breath. “I want to date you. For real. Now I understand if this is rushing it but I do love you and you being here is proof.”

Yuuri inhales sharply and gives his reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! I know Phichit's a jerk and I leave you with a cliff hanger. I'm such a jerk. But here's the good news! Viktor wants to date Yuuri. Wonder what he'll say... guess you have to wait and see.


End file.
